


Deviantly Dodging Dream Duty

by MorningStorm



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Nudity, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStorm/pseuds/MorningStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having grown to be very close friends over the years, Joy and Disgust get bored one night during dream duty and decide to do something a little more stimulating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviantly Dodging Dream Duty

         It was the end of another long day and three of Riley Andersen’s five emotions were headed off to bed. The other two, Joy and Disgust, would be sharing dream duty tonight. When their host had been younger, the emotions had rarely shared dream duty due to a variety of reasons. However, now that Riley had become an adult, her emotions were much more stable and fought amongst themselves far less often than they had during her childhood and teenage years. They now preferred to spend their nights on dream duty with another emotion so that they had someone to talk to and pass the time with.

         Over the years, Joy had grown fond of spending her nights on dream duty with Disgust. In spite of how much they had argued when Riley was younger, the two of them now shared an implicit best friendship. Riley’s dreams were usually serene and thus didn’t require much emotional maintenance, so Joy and Disgust often spent the entire night talking to each other if they had the energy. While Joy knew that Disgust didn’t view everything as positively as her, whenever she was able to find a common interest that the two of them _did_ share, she found that Disgust’s enthusiasm often matched her own. When they were too tired to talk, they’d often fall asleep together, cuddling on the couch in headquarters. It was at these times, during the closeness and intimacy of cuddling and the peacefulness of falling asleep together that Joy wondered if there was something more to their relationship.

         There were times when Joy wanted so badly to try and move her friendship with Disgust in a romantic direction. But so far, Joy had let all her opportunities to do so slip through the cracks, being unable to do so much as even steal a small kiss from Disgust.

         Nonetheless, as Joy activated the switch that sent all that day’s memories to long-term for the night, she was looking forward to spending some more time with Disgust. Joy proceeded to the back window of headquarters to watch as memories soared across the darkening sky of Riley’s mind and was joined by Disgust after a moment.

         “Isn’t it beautiful?” Joy remarked sentimentally as the night sky reflected brilliantly in her deep blue eyes, “I’ve watched memories soar through the sky in recall tubes night after night for nearly two decades, but it still never gets old. They’re like shooting stars.”

         “Yeah, it’s an amazing site,” Disgust replied as Joy put an arm around her shoulder.

         After a few minutes of admiring this nightly event, they made their way over to the control panel and set it up for dream duty. After a few additional minutes, Riley’s dream for the night was up and running. Disgust looked at her dress and cringed.

         “Joy, are you good to go here for a few minutes?” she asked, “I’ve been wearing this thing all day and it’s gotten wrinkly and sweaty and uncomfortable. Mind if I go change into some fresh clothes?”

         “Sure, just don’t take too long,” Joy smiled back, speaking cheerfully “I’ll be bored here without you.”

         As Disgust turned around and made her way back to her room, Joy watched her go. Out of nowhere, yet another feeling she had often felt lately pushed its way into her mind. Lust, desire for deep physical intimacy. Joy tried to fight it, but she couldn’t, and after several long minutes, Disgust seemed to be taking entirely too long to get changed. Joy couldn’t take it anymore so she decided to go to Disgust’s room and see what was taking so long.

         Without giving much thought to what she was doing, Joy walked directly into Disgust’s room without even knocking.

         “Disgust, what’s taking so long?” Joy asked.

         “Joy, what are you doing in here? You shouldn’t see me like this!” she exclaimed in shock as she realized Joy had just barged in on her at a moment where she was completely unclothed.

         Disgust grabbed the largest pillow she could find off of her bed and used it to cover her frontal nakedness.

         Joy decided right then and there she was going to see how far Disgust would let her take things. If she just acted like there was nothing wrong, she reasoned that if she was comfortable with one of them being nude, then Disgust would grow more comfortable as well.

         “No one’s ever seen me like this Joy. It’s embarrassing,” Disgust lamented with helpless shame, “I should’ve locked my door, this is my own damn fault…”

         “Hey, there’s nothing wrong,” Joy said comfortingly, “I think you’re just as beautiful when you’re all natural, if not more so.”

         “Joy? What are you saying?” Disgust asked hesitantly, sounding confused as well.

         “I’m saying there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Joy replied soothingly, “And there’s something else… Disgust, I’ve loved you for a long time now…”

         Joy slowly walked further into the room and closer to Disgust until the two of them were right next to each other. She extended a hand to Disgust and looked longingly into her curious, nervous green eyes.

         “Will you let me show you how much I love you?” Joy asked, her voice sounding deeply calm despite the fact that she was still anxious about how Disgust might respond, “I promise you, there is no shame in this act when another person loves you as much as I do.”

         Disgust didn’t stop clenching the pillow over her breasts and private area, but she did take Joy’s hand, essentially accepting her offer for the moment. As Joy led her out of her room though, Disgust grew more anxious.

         “Joy, are you sure about this? What if Anger, Fear, or Sadness sees us?”

         “The others are all asleep,” Joy smiled excitedly at her, “They won’t see, hear, or know a thing!”

         “What about our dream duty?” Disgust asked.

         “It’s a really peaceful, quiet dream,” Joy answered, “We won’t really need to do much of anything about it tonight.”

         Joy had the two of them sit down on the big, comfy red couch in headquarters, Disgust still clenching the pillow over her nakedness. Joy put an arm around Disgust’s shoulder and gently massaged her back.

         “You can drop the pillow whenever you want to,” Joy told her.

         “Are you sure you don’t mind seeing me like this?” Disgust asked anxiously.

         “Absolutely, I _want_ to see you like this,” Joy said, leaning in closer to Disgust, “I want to make you feel good.”

         With that, Joy kissed Disgust tenderly and lightly on the lips, then immediately went in for a second, much deeper kiss. As Joy gently caressed her cheek and ran her hand through her hair, Disgust felt her anxiety slowly lift and turn to deep, romantic arousal. Her arms gradually unclenched the pillow and let it fall to the floor, all of her now exposed to the one that loved her most.

         Under most circumstances, she would have been disgusted. But not tonight, not with Joy. If someone really loved her this much, then this felt like the natural thing to do.

         After pulling out of the kiss, Joy positioned herself so that she was sitting directly behind Disgust, with Disgust’s body between her legs. From this position, it was easy for her to look at and feel the green emotion’s entire body, especially given that Joy was a bit taller than her.

         “You’re beautiful,” Joy said lustily as she explored Disgust’s perfect curves with her taller, more slender form.

         Disgust’s body was so mature and well formed, yet so young and virgin. She let out a high, soft moan as Joy began to kiss and gently nibble on her neck whilst still feeling her up. Joy could feel and hear Disgust breathing in and out harder and harder, she could see and feel her chest and belly moving with the motion of each breath. Joy began to feel Disgust’s breasts, which had gotten larger as she’d gotten older. As she began to gently and repeatedly squeeze them, it caused Disgust to quietly moan out her name as she became more aroused. Joy circled her fingers around Disgust’s large, dark green nipples before gently pinching and playing with them. With her forearms under Disgust’s armpits and her hands on her breasts, Joy could fully appreciate the soft skin and curves of Disgust’s upper body.

         The nipple-pinching, though tender, earned a sharp and pleasured moan from Disgust, who was now breathing harder and more excitedly than ever. Joy could tell that it was time to make her feel good, time to give the one she loved an orgasm to remember. She kissed up Disgust’s neck and onto her cheek until the two of them were facing each other, with Disgust looking over at Joy whose head was now directly above her shoulder. Their eyes met romantically for a few seconds, the sly, but loving smile on Joy’s face complemented by Disgust’s look of helpless lust. Without hesitation, Joy went in for a hard kiss, sticking her tongue in and exploring Disgust’s mouth. At the same time, whilst keeping one hand on one of Disgust’s breasts, Joy reached down with the other hand and began masturbating Disgust’s virgin private area. Her cunt was tight and wet as well as clean and shaven. Joy was surprised that Disgust would pay mind to shaving an area that she never expected anyone to see, but it felt amazing and soft. Disgust instinctually spread her legs as her private area lost its virginity to the hand of her lover.

         Joy and Disgust kissed each other deeply and constantly as Joy continued to masturbate her, rubbing her clit harder and faster. Disgust muffled intense moans into their kisses as her body began to shudder in ecstasy. Her cunt became wetter and wetter as Joy’s masturbating allowed her to go deeper and deeper inside. For several minutes, Disgust felt the most amazing physical feeling she had ever felt, aided by Joy’s amazing touch.

         After her orgasm was over and the feeling began to fade, she turned around and faced Joy, embracing her whilst sitting on her lap. She leaned exhaustedly into her lover as Joy’s hands felt over her back and ass.

         “Oh Joy, what was that amazing feeling?” Disgust asked, “I’ve never felt anything like that down there before!”

         “Haven’t you ever masturbated before?” Joy asked in return.

         “No, I’ve had the urge to though,” Disgust explained, “But it always seemed really disgusting and wrong to me.”

         “It’s not, it’s perfectly natural,” Joy replied, “Did you feel wrong when I did it to you?”

         “No Joy,” Disgust replied, sitting up and looking into Joy’s eyes, “Everything you did felt _so right_.”

         They shared another romantic kiss, with Joy’s hands wandering over Disgust’s perfect ass and thighs as Disgust ran her fingers through Joy’s messy blue hair, then caressed her cheek.

         “Joy, you’ve been so wonderful to me tonight,” Disgust began longingly, “Let me do you now. I want you to feel what I felt.”

         Disgust got off of Joy and sat back on the couch as Joy got up and, in one graceful motion, removed her dress, rendering herself completely nude. Disgust stared in awe and lust at Joy’s natural beauty for a moment. Joy’s breasts were as perky as her personality, her private area covered by a well-groomed bush that matched the color of her hair. Her body was tall, slender, and soft and her ass and legs complemented the upper part of it perfectly.

         Joy tossed her naked body comfortably on the couch next to Disgust. She was lying on her back, leaving everything exposed and relaxed for Disgust’s exploration.

         Seeing that Joy was ready, Disgust crawled on top of her and began kissing her neck all the way down the rest of her body. Joy moaned as Disgust reached her breasts and sucked on her erect nipples. She had played with herself many times, but it felt amazing to have someone else doing it. Joy breathed heavily and excitedly as Disgust kissed down her belly and drew closer to her cunt. Her arousal was intense.

         Disgust gently felt around Joy’s private area with her hands for a moment, feeling her legs, her bush, and her soft skin and getting Joy even more excited. Joy moaned intensely as Disgust inserted her finger and began masturbating her, but the true gratification came when Disgust started eating her out. Joy moaned and shuddered as she reached down to caress Disgust’s hair and gazed into her eyes as the act was taking place. After a few moments of this, Joy got an even more sexually arousing idea.

         “Wait, Disgust, stop just one second,” Joy said.

         Joy got up and altered her position so that she was on all fours, her tight ass being right in Disgust’s face.

         “Eat me out from this position and smack my ass as you’re doing it,” Joy requested, “That would feel _so good_.”

         Disgust obeyed and Joy’s pleasure increased even further as she let out a sharp moan each time her ass was smacked. Her breasts jiggled as her body moved back and forth due to the arousal and intense pleasure. It wasn’t long before Joy felt full orgasm, the feeling of Disgust’s tongue on her privates giving her the greatest amount of pleasure she had ever felt in her life. She felt even happier than usual even though she was the embodiment of happiness itself.

         Gradually Joy came back down from her state of pure pleasure and began to feel tired. She let herself lay back down on her back, so Disgust knew that she had finished.

         “That was amazing, Disgust,” Joy remarked in exhaustion, “Come here. Let’s cuddle.”

         Disgust crawled into Joy’s arms and the two of them just lied there peacefully for a few moments. Joy held Disgust close. She didn’t ever want to let go.

         “We can’t fall asleep like this,” Disgust said, “We can’t have the others find us out here like this tomorrow morning.”

         “I know,” Joy replied, “Let’s go back to my room. We can skip the rest of dream duty just this once. I don’t care what Anger says tomorrow about us dodging responsibilities.”

         Joy stood up and picked up Disgust in both her arms. It wasn’t the first time she had done this. It had happened a lot when they were younger and Joy had annoyed the other emotions by picking them up and giving them aggressive hugs, but this was different. Joy did it so gently and romantically and with care this time. Joy stared romantically into Disgust’s eyes as she carried her back to her room. It was so wonderful to finally have the one she loved nude and vulnerable in her arms. When they got back to the room, Joy gently placed Disgust down on the bed. Then she locked her door for the night, turned off the light, and crawled under the covers with Disgust.

         “I never knew you loved me that much,” Disgust remarked intimately as they lay face to face in the darkness.

         “I always will,” Joy replied simply.

         Then, she gave Disgust one final, gentle kiss on the lips for the night and the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
